Shopping
by maddiegirl56
Summary: Ausin Moon hates shopping. Can Ally Dawson change that? One-shot!


**Hi! Okay, don't hate me. I know I should be working on Taken right now, but I just haven't really been motivated to work on it. I only got, like, five reviews for the latest chapter. Makes me kinda sad. Anyways, I got this idea, and I wanted to see where it would go. So, here's this one-shot for you guys! It's okay, I guess... I don't own Austin & Ally, BTW.**

* * *

**Shopping**

Austin Moon hated shopping. No, more than that. He hated shopping with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Nothing could get him to go shopping. Now, hanging out at the mall was different from shopping. He hung out at the mall every day. Shopping, however, he hadn't done in ten years.

Today was the day he broke that ten-year record. He was currently sitting on a bench in Ally's favorite store, Caroline's Clothes. "Caroline's Clothes?" he had asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Ally had just nodded. Well, if this was where Ally got that pink sundress he loved her in, he wasn't complaining.

"You almost done?" Austin asked Ally, who was in the dressing room he was sitting in front of. He heard a muffled 'yes' come from inside. Finally, Ally walked out.

"What do you think?" Ally asked, twirling around in a sheer yellow top with colorful flowers decorating it, wearing a white tank top underneath, of course. She was wearing pink skinny jeans and yellow wedges as well. Austin smiled. He liked how she had asked him to go shopping with her today, not Trish or Dez. Well, Dez wouldn't have really been in the picture to start with, and Trish would have dragged Ally to some store that only sold cheetah print. That wasn't Ally's style. Ally knew Austin would go anywhere she wanted to.

Austin isn't necessarily complaining, though. Sitting here with Ally coming out in new outfits that he thought were practically made for her. They laugh when she strikes funny model poses.

"It looks great," Austin says, smiling.  
"Austin," Ally says, putting her hands on her hips, "you've said that for every single one of the seven outfits I've tried on." Hey, the truth is the truth. He sorta, kinda, maybe might have the teeniest, tiniest, ittiest, bittiest crush on Ally Dawson. Oh, who is he kidding? He loves her more than pancakes and music _combined. _Not combined, combined, as it mushed together. Combined as in combining his love for both of them. Ah, you know what he means.

"Yup," is all he says. Ally just rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her face.

"I'm going to change back into my normal clothes," she says, walking back into the dressing room. "By the way, thanks for coming with me today," she adds from inside the dressing room.

"No problem," Austin replies. Ally comes out dressed in a pink tank top, skinny jeans, and pink wedges. "So, which ones are you gonna get?" Austin asks as they walk to the register.

"I dunno," she says. "I love all of them, but I barely have enough money for three outfits." What a shame. He loves her in all of the outfits.

"Here, I'll pay for the rest," Austin offers.

"I can't let you do that, Austin. That's, like, two hundred dollars," she says, shaking her head. They've stopped walking for a minute.

"Ally, I sing for a living. Well, sorta. Either way, I have the money to spare."

"Nope. I'm still not letting you pay for over half of what I would be getting. Thanks, but I can't." Austin then sighs and drags her to the register. Ally, a little surprised, says to the cashier, "Hi. I'm buying these." She puts three shirts, two skirts, one pair of pants, and three pairs of shoes on the counter. She gives the cashier all the money she brought, which just so happens to be enough.

The cashier, whose name tag says 'Cindy' puts the money in the register and bags Ally's clothes. "Have a nice day," Cindy says, handing Ally the bag.

"Thanks, you too!" Ally replies cheerily, taking the bags. Austin gently takes the bags from Ally's hands.

"I got 'em," he says. Ally smiles. "Meet you at Mini's for lunch?" Ally nods.

"Why don't we walk together?"

"There's something I wanna pick up. I'll be fast, I promise."

"Okay. See you in a few, then." Ally waves and they walk out of the store. They separate once they're outside. Austin rounds a corner and waits for Ally to get far enough away that he can't see her. Then, he runs back into the store.

"Hey, um," he pauses to look at the cashier's name tag, "Cindy. I was in here with a girl a few minutes ago, and she had, like, seven outfits with her when we were here, and she only bought three. Do you still have the other four?"

"Yep. They're right here. Why?" She replies.

"I'd like to buy them."

"Okay, that'll be two hundred ten dollars, please." Austin pays her.

"Thanks!" he says, rushing out of the store toward the food court. He's now carrying four shopping bags. Finally, he gets to the food court.

"Hey, Austin!" Ally says from a table in front of Mini's. "What'd you get?"

Austin pulls the other four outfits out of the bags. "I got you the other clothes!" Ally looks happy, yet slightly annoyed that he would go against her wishes. "And I threw away the receipt so you can't return anything!" he adds quickly. "Don't hurt me!" He puts his hands in front of his face for protection against the light slapping that's about to take place. He's surprised when the slaps never come. Ally simply pulls his hands away from his face, hold them in hers, and kisses him.

He is far past surprised, but doesn't hesitate to kiss her back. The shopping bags lie forgotten on the ground. "So, pick me up at seven on Friday for our first date, yeah?" Ally says, when she pulls away. All Austin can do is nod, grinning like an idiot. She laughs as she picks up the shopping bags and walks home.

Austin's pretty sure shopping is his new favorite hobby.

* * *

**Yeah, it's more of a little drabble. Anywhoozles! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
